My sister and I
by Orokana hitobito
Summary: Hinata mempunyai sifat yang sangat pendiam dan terlihat dingin hingga dia nyaris sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman disekolahnya. Naruto yang awalnya tidak menyadari Hinata mulai tertarik akan sifat pendiamnya dan mencoba mencari tahu. Hanya sebuah kisah yang cukup mainstream, tertarik untuk membaca?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang perempuan tampak serius melarikan kedua tangannya diatas keyboard dengan cepat. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata tebal memperhatikan tulisan yang diketikkannya dengan cermat dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku yang ada dipangkuannya untuk melihat apakah ada kesalahan.

Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh lehernya yang terasa pegal kemudian menguap lebar. Tidak heran, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan dia sama sekali belum tidur sepulang sekolah tadi. Tugas yang menumpuk memaksanya untuk segera mengerjakannya supaya terhindarkan dari hukuman dari guru-gurunya.

_Tinggal sedikit lagi,_ ucapnya menyemangati diri.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya, sesekali salah satu tangannya bergerak membetulkan kacamata tebalnya yang setiap beberapa puluh menit melorot kebawah.

"Nee-chan belum tidur?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang kini terbuka sedikit, menampakkan adik perempuannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Belum, sebentar lagi ..." jawabnya. " Hanabi tidak tidur?"

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut tidur sendiri."

"Aa," desah perempuan itu perlahan. _Bagaimana ini?_

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke layar komputernya selama beberapa saat lalu kembali menatap Hanabi, bimbang akan pilihan yang akan dibuatnya. Tugasnya masih perlu diperbaiki lagi tapi dia tidak tega menyuruh adiknya berdiri menungguinya sementara dia mengerjakan tugas.

Dia menghela napas lalu menggerakkan mouse komputernya untuk menyimpan laman tugas yang sudah diketiknya itu kemudian mematikan komputernya. Tugasnya bisa dia pikirkan nanti.

"Ayo Hanabi."

Tangannya meraih tangan mungil adiknya kemudian menariknya lembut menuju kamar mereka berdua. Perempuan itu membantu adiknya menaiki tempat tidur mereka kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri disebelah adiknya, tangannya meraih selimut yang terlipat rapi dibawah kaki mereka untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dalam beberapa detik Hanabi sudah kembali tidur dengan pulas.

Perempuan itu mengulas senyum lembut dibibirnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut sebahu adiknya yang halus dengan sayang. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi kemudian memeluk guling yang berada diantara dirinya dan Hanabi. Perlahan mata amethys-nya menutup dan dalam beberapa detik suara dengkuran halus berhembus keluar dari dirinya.

* * *

><p>My Sister and I<p>

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini asli dari imajinasiku yang gaje

Warning: AU, little bit OOC, little bit kaku (?)

Don't like? Don't read^^

* * *

><p>Suara alarm yang berbunyi dengan keras segera mengganggu ketenangan situasi pagi yang masih tersembunyi. Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya karena waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk perempuan yang sekarang telah membuka matanya dan kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.<p>

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Dia meraih ikat rambut yang berada diatas kulkas lalu menjalinnya menjadi ikatan di rambut indigo panjangnya. Tangannya membuka pegangan kulkas kemudian mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari sana dan mulai memasak.

Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali memasuki kamar kemudian menggoyangkan tubuh adik kecilnya supaya bangun.

"Hanabi, ayo bangun. Nee-chan sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Anak perempuan itu mengerang keberatan. "Hanabi masih ngantuk ..." balas adiknya itu seraya menguburkan dirinya semakin dalam ke selimut.

Perempuan itu menghela napas, adiknya memang selalu merajuk kalau waktu pagi tiba. Malas mandi.

"Ayo, Hanabi," bujuknya dengan nada lebih lembut, sebuah nada menggoda terselip dari ucapannya ketika melanjutkan. "Kakak sudah menyiapkan bekal kesukaanmu lho~"

Hanabi menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari selimut yang dipakainya, tatapannya tampak tertarik dan penuh harap. "Nee-chan tidak bohong?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf 'V'. "Nee-chan tidak bohong kok."

Mata amethys Hanabi sekarang tampak berbinar-binar senang, jarang sekali kakaknya menyiapkan bekal istimewa untuknya alih-alih roti bungkus yang biasa dijual di pertokoan dekat rumahnya. Tapi dalam sekejap wajahnya menjadi merengut. "Hanabi gak mau mandi."

Perempuan itu menepuk dahinya. Susah sekali membujuk adiknya yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya.

"Ayolah Hanabi ..., kakak sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kamu mandi kok."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala, tidak mau menurut.

Perempuan itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap adiknya yang masih merengut dengan mata berkilat tajam penuh keteguhan hati anak-anak yang masih polos. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

"Hhh, ya sudah," ucap perempuan itu pada akhirnya lalu mulai bergerak menuju pintu kamar. " Nee-chan tinggal mandi ya."

Hanabi segera menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke kakaknya. "Nee-chan juga mau mandi?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, batinnya berseru senang karena merasakan Hanabi mulai masuk kedalam perangkapnya untuk segera mandi. "Iya, Hanabi mau ikut?"

Anak perempuan itu terdiam seraya mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir keras. Beberapa saat kemudian anak perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ikut."

"Hn, ayo."

_Yes ...,_ batin perempuan itu senang. Dia berhasil.

Perempuan itu segera menggandeng adiknya menuju kamar mandi kemudian mulai mandi bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar meskipun masih terbalut piyama semalam. Perempuan itu membuka lemari kemudian mencari seragamnya dan adiknya ditumpukkan yang kurang teratur. Setelah mendapatkannya perempuan itu memakaikan seragam pada adiknya itu lalu mengganti piyamanya sendiri dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan sarapan yang berada didepan mereka lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut mereka masing-masing. Selesai makan mereka melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk mengenakan sepatu dan menunggu bis sekolah datang di luar rumah.

Perempuan itu melirik jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya kemudian menatap jalanan yang berada di depannya, bis itu belum datang juga walaupun jam sudah tepat menunjuk waktu yang biasa dijanjikan.

"Nee-chan, kok lama?" tanya Hanabi, wajah adiknya tampak sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Perempuan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Perempuan itu kembali menoleh kearah jalanan dan masih tetep tidak menemukan bis berwarna orange yang seharusnya muncul sedari tadi.

"Hanabi, kita jalan saja yuk?" ajak perempuan itu.

Dia memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya berdiri diam disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi sepertinya adik perempuannya itu tampak sangat keberatan dengan ajakan yang diajukan kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu, terlihat dari mata amethys-nya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Hanabi gak mau jalan ... capek," ucapnya Hanabi dengan nada merajuk, "Kita tunggu bisnya saja ya, nee-chan?"

Hanabi mengatakan sederetan kalimat terakhirnya itu dengan mengerahkan pandangan puppy eyesnya sampai kekuatan maksimal sehingga dalam beberapa detik saja perempuan itu segera terhanyut dalam tatapan adiknya dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui rajukan adik kecilnya.

"Baiklah ..."

Hanabi berseru girang, perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi?

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya suara klakson bis yang sudah terdengar akrab ditelinga mereka mulai terdengar dari kejauhan dan dalam beberapa saat bis itu sudah berhenti dihadapan mereka dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Keributan suara anak-anak kecil segera mendera telinga mereka bertepatan dengan mereka yang segera memasuki bis itu lalu mulai berjalan mendekati duduk tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Hanabi menyamankan dirinya dikursi itu seraya menatap keluar jendela, kakaknya yang duduk tepat disampingnya segera membuka sebuah novel kemudian mulai membaca. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang berada disekitar mereka.

.

Perempuan itu memasuki kelasnya tanpa banyak suara yang berarti. Terlihat dari anak-anak yang berada di kelasnya yang masih asik mengobrol karena merasa tidak mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser pelan membuka.

Perempuan itu mengabaikan semua itu kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat duduk di barisan tengah dekat jendela. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya disana lalu mulai merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan. Tangannya bergerak membuka resleting tas yang berada didekat kakinya untuk meraih sebuah buku pelajaran dan mulai membaca, buku novel yang tadi dibacanya sekarang sudah berada di dalam tas Hanabi.

"YO MINNA-SAAANN!" seru seseorang dengan keras.

Perempuan itu menghela napas ketika mendengar suara menggelegar itu dengan jelas, laki-laki itu lagi. Anak laki-laki yang selalu tampak kekanakan dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat bodoh diwajahnya ketika dia menyapa orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya dengan rambut pirang berdiri dan mata sebiru safir.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa seseorang balik, lengannya tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkari leher pria kekanakan itu –jangan tanya perempuan itu tahu darimana. "Kau sudah ngerjain presentasi sejarah?"

Terdengar sebuah jeda disini.

"ASTAGGAAAA!" suara menggelegar lagi-lagi terdengar dari laki-laki kekanakan itu. "TAMATLAH RIWAYATKKUUU!"

Semua anak yang ada di ruang kelas itu segera sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Kau lupa lagi, Naruto?" tanya seseorang itu sambil terkekeh –antara malu dan kasihan, pada Naruto.

Laki-laki kekanakan yang dipanggil Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Dia akan kena hukuman lagi kali ini. _Mana yang ngajar guru killer lagi. Mati._

Perempuan itu yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya mendengus meremehkan kemudian kembali asik membaca buku pelajarannya. _Dasar bodoh._

Dari kejauhan perempuan itu dapat mendengar suara hiburan yang terdengar bersemangat dari seseorang yang menyapa Naruto tadi. Seseorang itu mengatakan kalau mungkin saja Anko-sensei nanti tiba-tiba saja tidak masuk dan menunda presentasi yang merepotkan itu.

_Itu sama sekali tidak akan–_

"Tidak akan terjadi," suara seseorang memutus pikiran perempuan itu sehingga perempuan itu segera mendongak cepat untuk melihat siapa yang sudah melanjutkan ucapan dalam hatinya itu.

Nara Shikamaru, nama laki-laki yang memutus ucapan perempuan itu tampak menguap lebar dengan raut wajah bosan. "Anko-sensei tidak akan pernah tidak masuk dalam pelajarannya sendiri."

Perempuan itu menoleh kearah pria kekanakan itu untuk melihat reaksi yang ditampakkannya. Sesuai dugaannya, pria kekanakan itu yang sebelumnya tampak sedikit bersemangat kembali menunduk lesu dengan garis-garis hitam imajiner membayangi bagian atas kepalanya. Dia tampak sangat putus asa saat ini.

Perempuan itu mendengus tertahan, sebuah senyum kecil tertahan disudut bibirnya yang menahan senyumnya mati-matian. Pria kekanakan itu memang sangat bodoh.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Shikamaru," seru seseorang itu protes.

Shikamaru kembali menguap. "Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta yang tidak terelakkan," ucapnya terdengar tidak peduli.

Seseorang itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar perkataan itu, ucapan Shikamaru memang ada benarnya.

Perempuan itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku pelajaran, kembali serius menekuni buku yang masih berada digenggamannya. Suara-suara yang tidak penting yang sebelumnya masih terdengar sangat berisik sekarang berangsur lenyap menjadi bisikan tidak berarti yang terdengar begitu lirih. Perempuan itu menghela napas lega dan kemudian semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam bacaan.

.

"... nata-chan..."

"Hina ..."

"Hinata-chan!" sebuah suara keras berikut gebrakan meja segera mengejutkan dirinya dan membuat dirinya tertarik paksa kembali ke dunia nyata.

Perempuan itu atau sekarang Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lalu memandang seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi dengan tatapan datar. "Ada apa?"

"Bu Anko menyuruh kita pindah ke lab bahasa, kau masih mau tetap duduk disini?" tanyanya terdengar ambigu. _Apa maksudnya?_

Perempuan itu terlihat mendesah pelan. "Yang lain sudah ke atas, kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak ikut aku akan segera menyusul yang lain ke atas."

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk memproses kata-kata tersebut dan akhirnya paham akan ucapan perempuan itu ketika dirinya melihat kondisi kelasnya yang sekarang begitu sepi tanpa ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya dan perempuan itu.

"Kau ikut?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia buru-buru mengambil alat tulis berikut buku-buku yang diperlukan kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan perempuan itu menuju lantai atas.

"Makasih sudah nungguin aku," ucap Hinata terdengar lirih, menahan malu karena bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyadari teman-teman di kelasnya sudah pergi keluar kelas.

Perempuan itu menoleh sekilas kemudian menampilkan senyum kecil dibibirnya. "Sama-sama, aku kebetulan juga telat masuk kok."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

Dalam beberapa saat mereka sudah tiba di depan lab bahasa kemudian memasuki ruang itu dan mengambil tempat masing-masing, perempuan itu beranjak darinya menuju temannya. Hinata melengos kearah kursi yang masih kosong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Situasi yang sebelumnya cukup ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening ketika Anko-sensei, dengan mantel putihnya yang sedikit berkibar diiring ketukan sepatu hak tingginya, memasuki lab. Dia meletakkan tumpukkan kertas dan buku yang dibawanya dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan debuman di mejanya.

"Nah, silahkan maju bagi yang sudah siap," ucap guru itu terdengar lantang lalu duduk di tempatnya.

Anak-anak di ruang kelas segera berbisik-bisik dan pura-pura sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Hinata sendiri sekarang sedang membuka resleting dompet yang biasa dia bawa untuk mengeluarkan flashdisk berisi tugasnya.

Tangannya menyusup masuk untuk mencari benda persegi panjang yang agak pipih itu didalam dompetnya dan setelah beberapa menit setetes keringat gugup mengalir menuruni dahi porselennya. Flashdisknya tidak ada.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia segera beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mendekati guru perempuan itu.

"_Sumimasen sensei_, saya minta ijin ke kelas untuk mengambil flashdisk saya yang tertinggal."

Guru itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, silahkan."

Hinata segera keluar dari kelas lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Tangannya segera membuka pintu kelasnya lalu menuju tasnya untuk membongkar isinya, tangannya mengacak cepat isi tasnya itu untuk mencari benda kecil yang sangat penting itu dengan penuh harap.

Tidak ada.

Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya rapat lalu membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu diletakkan. Perempuan berambut indigo panjangnya itu menepuk dahinya dengan keras ketika teringat bahwa benda kecil itu masih terpasang di CPU yang ada di rumahnya, tadi pagi dia lupa memindahkan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

Gawat, dia bisa mati.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

(edited)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dari mejanya lalu mulai berjalan pelan melewati kelasnya menuju lab bahasa kembali. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat menahan gugup, baru kali ini dia bisa ceroboh seperti ini. Predikat sebagai anak terajin dan tidak pernah ceroboh sekarang harus dia tinggalkan karena hal ini.

Dia menghela napas ketika kedua kakinya sudah berhenti di hadapan pintu lab, tangannya sudah memegang cekungan yang berasal dari pintu lab itu, siap untuk dibuka olehnya. Tapi dia ragu. Rasanya seakan-akan kedua kakinya ingin segera lari menjauh dari lab, menuju kelasnya, meraih tasnya dan kemudian kembali ke rumahnya untuk menangkan diri.

Hal itu jelas-jelas tindakan pengecut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian segera menggeser pintu itu sehingga dia bisa masuk kedalam. Dengan raut wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tidak terlihat gugup, dia melewati meja Anko-sensei dan kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, apa tidak ada yang mau maju?" ujar Anko-sensei tajam secara tiba-tiba. "Kalau dalam sepuluh detik tidak ada yang maju, saya akan memanggil nama kalian secara acak."

Anak-anak yang berada di kelas –termasuk Hinata, hanya tetap diam dan menunggu ucapan Anko-sensei berlanjut.

Tiga ...

Dua ...

Satu ...

Nol ...

Terdengar helaan napas keras yang berasal dari guru perempuan itu, waktu sepuluh detik yang sudah ditentukannya sebagai batas waktu sudah lewat dan tidak ada satu tanda dari anak muridnya untuk segera maju ke depan.

"Baiklah, saya memanggil Aburame Shino untuk maju ke depan kelas."

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tebal 'berdiri' dan kacamata hitam kecil yang bertengger dipangkal hidungnya segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas. Raut wajah yang datar mengiringi langkahnya ketika dia sampai di depan kelas dan mulai memasang kabel proyektor berikut flashdisknya ke laptop yang dibawanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia segera mempresentasikan tugasnya itu dan menerima sambutan tepuk tangan pelan dari anak-anak lainnya ketika presentasinya selesai. Anko-sensei memasang wajah stoic-nya dan menyuruh Shino untuk mundur, jantung Hinata mulai berdebar gugup disini. Dia tidak siap sama sekali.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata mendesah lega, ternyata bukan dia.

Anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang membantunya tadi terlihat berjalan ke depan kelas kemudian mulai mempersiapkan presentasi tugasnya sama seperti yang dilakukan Shino. Beberapa anak lain termasuk Hinata memperhatikan presentasi itu dengan cermat sedang beberapa anak lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah nama dipanggil.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Terdengar sebuah umpatan pelan yang berasal dari pemuda pirang jabrik yang namanya dipanggil. Dengan gerakan lesu dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai berjalan ke depan kelas, kedua tangannya kosong tanpa membawa apapun. Hal itu jelas membuat Anko-sensei mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Dimana tugasmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal seraya terkekeh pelan. "Saya lupa mengerjakannya, sensei."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto membuat semua anak yang di lab segera sweatdrop berjamaah. Jawaban yang sangat bodoh untuk diberikan pada seorang guru killer.

Guru perempuan itu menatap Naruto tajam selama beberapa saat kemudian menoleh menatap anak-anak lain yang berada didalam kelas dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang dan tidak karuan disini. Gawat.

"Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto-baka ini?" tanya Anko-sensei keras.

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup, anak-anak lain sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain yang akan bernasib sama seperti Naruto.

_Maju atau tidak?_ Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan jarinya gugup. Kalau dia maju sekarang, dia akan dihukum, tapi kalau tidak maju pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan dan kemungkinan akan diberikan hukuman yang lebih berat dari yang pertama.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas keras kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, hal itu seketika membuat anak-anak lain segera terdiam menatapnya berjalan. Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal sangat rajin ternyata akan bernasib sama seperti Naruto-baka?! Itu sangatlah tidak terduga sama sekali.

Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat keras didadanya, kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk berjalan ke depan kelas untuk menerima hukuman dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Anko-sensei memandangnya dengan raut terkejut dan kecewa secara bersamaan, hal itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kau juga tidak membawa tugasnya, Hinata?" tanya Anko-sensei.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Guru perempuan itu menghela napas lagi kemudian menatap anak-anak yang tersisa. "Masih ada anak yang tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

Semua anak secara kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Anko sensei lalu melanjutkan. "Berikutnya, Nara Shikamaru."

Anko-sensei kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini berdiri berdampingan di sebelah kanan meja. Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil memainkan jarinya dan Naruto yang berkelakuan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Naruto, kau berdiri di luar kelas dan Hinata–" Anko-sensei memberi jeda selama beberapa saat. "–Kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Saya tidak dihukum, Anko-sensei?"

Guru perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau baru kali ini saja tidak membawa tugas dan lagipula kau sudah mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah 'kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memang sudah mengerjakan tugas itu selama dua hari berturut-turut dan dengan proses editing berulangkali, dia bahkan rela untuk telat makan siang hanya untuk tugas itu. Tapi ...

"Saya merasa itu tidak adil, Anko-sensei." Ucap Hinata perlahan, takut menyinggung perasaan gurunya itu. "Naruto dihukum tapi saya tidak, padahal kami melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Anko-sensei menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat lalu mendesah pelan, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hinata. Silahkan kalian keluar dan merenungkan kesalahan masing-masing."

"Baik," jawab Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

* * *

><p>My Sister and I<p>

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini asli dari imajinasiku yang gaje

Warning: AU, little bit OOC, little bit kaku (?)

Don't like? Don't read^^

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas dalam bentuk barisan lalu menutup pintu dari luar dan berdiri di dekat jendela kelas.<p>

Suasana hening segera menyergap mereka berdua yang saat ini berdiri bersebelahan dengan jarak dua meter terentang diantara mereka. Hinata menyandarkan dirinya ke jendela lalu mulai merenungkan kesalahannya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Anko-sensei, tangannya melingkar dibawah dadanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari Hinata juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kesan kekanakan, cerewet dan bodoh segera hilang dari raut wajahnya ketika dia mulai merenungkan kesalahan yang sering dia lakukan berulangkali. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya yang tidak terasa gatal, mulai memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan ibunya nanti kalau dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar dengan baik.

_Aku bisa dibunuh._ batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto melamunkan ibunya yang sangat tegas dan penyayang sekaligus, atau bisa dibilang memiliki perangai sangar dan overprotektif. Perempuan berambut semerah darah dengan mata violet itu selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dia menyediakan fasilitas lengkap berikut kasih sayang yang lebih bagi anak-anaknya, dia tidak ingin anak-anaknya merasa kurang diperhatikan seperti apa yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

Ibunya itu juga sempat menyuruhnya untuk didampingi oleh dua bodyguard selama di sekolah dengan alasan supaya dia aman dari orang jahat, Naruto segera menolak usulan ibunya itu mentah-mentah. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya didampingi dua bodyguard yang justru akan mengganggunya bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, mencegahnya untuk melakukan kejahilan yang seringkali dia lakukan ataupun membolos kelas yang membosankan. Itu sangat mengganggu.

Naruto menghela napas kemudian melirik sedikit kearah gadis berambut indigo panjang berkacamata tebal yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi sebelumnya.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Dia melangkah sepelan mungkin supaya tidak mengejutkan gadis itu yang kemungkinan sedang melamun itu.

Ketika tiba didepan gadis itu dia dapat melihat bahwa dugaannya salah, gadis itu ternyata sedang tertidur pulas. Dia dapat mendengar nafas gadis itu yang keluar-masuk dengan teratur dan dapat melihat kedua kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup rapat dibalik lensa kacamatanya, tidak terganggu sedikitpun walaupun berkali-kali Naruto melambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya atau menjetikkan jari didekat telinga gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap wajah gadis itu secara cermat. Wajah berkulit sewarna porselen yang sedikit tembam dengan sedikit rona kemerahan dipipinya terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. Naruto mundur selangkah sebelum memperhatikan seragam gadis itu yang terlihat cukup berbeda dari murid-murid perempuan lainnya.

Kemeja anak perempuan itu terlihat satu nomor lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya dan roknya pas selutut, tidak seperti anak perempuan lain yang memakai rok lima belas senti diatas lutut.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Seraut wajah anak kecil berambut indigo sebahu dengan terusan biru muda menghampiri benaknya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat versi kecil gadis itu entah dimana, tapi dia tidak ingat.

Naruto berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh kemudian mulai melangkah kembali ke tempatnya semula, berpikir kalau tidak ada gunanya memikirkan seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu dia kenal lebih jauh.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang tertidur mulai merasakan dirinya terbenam semakin dalam ke alam mimpinya. Latar berwarna hitam dengan perasaan melayang membayangi dirinya. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan penasaran kemudian terdiam ketika melihat dirinya saat masih kelas 6 SD berdiri dihadapan sebuah foto yang memasang dua wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenal dan disayanginya.

Disana dia dapat melihat orang-orang berulangkali berdiri didepan bingkai foto itu untuk memberikan penghormatan kemudian berjalan menghampirinya untuk memberi kata-kata penghiburan. Hinata kecil hanya menganggukkan kepala yang sesekali diiringi senyum kecil ketika orang-orang itu menghampirinya. Paman dan bibinya tetap setia mendampinginya selama prosesi perpisahan itu, sesekali mereka juga meremas pundak kecilnya untuk memberi dukungan. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup.

Hari mulai malam, orang-orang sudah tidak lagi berkunjung dan hanya menyisakan Hinata kecil yang bersimpuh dihadapan kedua foto itu. Paman dan bibinya sedang mengantar tamu hingga keluar dari gerbang mansion keluarga Hyuuga, tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang terpaku menatap foto yang ada dihadapannya dan mulai menangis dalam diam ketika sebuah kalimat muncul dibenaknya.

_Kami akan selalu menyayangimu, Hinata ... selalu._

Hinata tersentak kaget dari tidur singkatnya, napasnya yang tadinya tenang sekarang terdengar memburu karena kaget dan matanya membulat karena shock akan mimpinya itu. Sebuah cairan hangat segera mengalir dari matanya yang terasa panas, dia menangis.

Hinata segera mengangkat tangannya kemudian menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan cepat, dia tidak ingin seorangpun melihatnya dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, melakukannya berulangkali hingga perasaan sesak yang ada di dadanya memudar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan laki-laki kekanakan itu memandangnya dengan raut penasaran. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Kau keren banget bisa tidur dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu, gimana caranya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab singkat. "Entahlah."

Naruto bergumam 'oh' panjang, dia segera memberi kesimpulan pada orang yang ada disebelahnya itu kalau gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat pelit untuk berbicara.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan menatap berlawanan arah. Naruto yang merasa bosan mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu menyiulkan nada-nada riang yang mengalun agak sumbang. Hinata yang masih diposisi sebelumnya kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berasal dari lorong membelai wajahnya. Dalam hati mereka sama-sama berharap semoga bel segera berbunyi sehingga bisa terbebas dari hukuman ini.

.

Setelah bel tanda waktu pulang berbunyi disepanjang lorong sekolah, Hinata segera membereskan tasnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju gedung lain yang berukuran lebih kecil dari gedung sekolahnya. Hinata dapat melihat segerombolan anak kecil berjalan keluar dari gedung kecil itu dengan orangtua atau salah satu keluarganya, berjalan beriringan untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Mata Hinata dengan cepat menyusuri gerombolan itu untuk segera menemukan adik kecilnya, sesosok anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat sebahu dengan mata amethys yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga mereka.

"Nee-chan!" seru seseorang mengagetkannya.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi terlambat. Seorang anak kecil sudah berlari kencang menghampirinya dan tanpa aba-aba menubruk tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan dengan keras sehingga dia sedikit terhuyung.

Gadis itu berusaha cukup keras untuk menahan keseimbangan agar tidah jatuh, tapi dia gagal. Dengan sukses bokongnya mendarat di jalan tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya dan mulai mengaduh kesakitan akibat kerasnya benturan yang diterimanya.

"Hanabi-chan. hati-hati dong," seru Hinata agak kesal menerima perlakuan adiknya.

Hanabi hanya tertawa, matanya berbinar senang karena berhasil mengejutkan kakaknya yang sebelumnya tampak tidak senang. "Gomen, nee-chan."

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum kecil, memaafkan tingkah adiknya yang agak menyebalkan. Dia mulai bangun dari posisi jatuh terduduknya lalu menepis debu yang menempel di roknya. Tangannya meraih tangan Hanabi sebelum mereka mulai berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Hanabi-chan sudah membawa buku cerita yang kita beli kemarin?"

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanabi sudah membawanya, nee-chan." jawab Hanabi. "Kita memang mau kemana?"

"Kita mau ke tempat bibi, sudah agak lama 'kan kita tidak kesana?"

"Nee-chan mengajak Hanabi ke rumah bibi?!" tanya Hanabi tidak percaya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanabi memang tidak kangen dengan bbi dan teman-teman di panti?"

"Hanabi kangen!" ucap Hanabi dengan bersemangat."Hanabi kangen bibi juga teman-teman yang ada disana, Nee-chan tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Enggak bohong kok."

Hanabi melonjak-lonjak bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu selama mereka berjalan, Hinata mengacak rambut adiknya lalu merogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Sambil berjalan dia membuka dompetnya itu lalu mengecek jumlah uang yang ada didalamnya. Cukup.

"Kita beli oleh-oleh untuk bibi dulu yuk?"

"Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka lalu berjalan masuk kedalam. Hawa dingin berikut bebauan barang-barang baru menghinggapi hidung mereka ketika berjalan semakin dalam.

Mereka menghampiri rak sekumpulan parsel buah yang terdiri dari berbagai macam isi dan berlainan harga. Hinata menatap sekumpulan parsel itu dengan cermat lalu mulai mengeceknya dan menyesuaikan harga dengan uang yang dimilikinya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin melenceng dari anggaran belanja yang pernah dibuatnya dulu dan selalu digunakan sampai saat ini.

Setelah selesai memilih dan membayarnya di kasir, mereka segera keluar dari sana kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Mereka berbelok melewati serangkaian gang hingga dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai disebuah rumah yang berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan lucu yang berada disepanjang dinding luar.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya melewati pagar pendek bercat putih itu lalu menghampiri sebuah pintu kaca yang menampakkan ruangan berlantai kayu. Dengan perlahan –seakan tidak ingin ketahuan, Hinata dan Hanabi memasuki rumah itu lalu berjalan secara perlahan menuju ruangan tempat sebelumnya mereka biasa berkumpul.

Matanya menyusuri lorong hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang dilapisi tatami. Hinata segera membuka pintu geser tersebut sehingga menyebabkan beberapa anak kecil menatapnya selama beberapa saat lalu segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinata-nee, Hanabi-chan!" seru anak-anak kecil itu dengan bersemangat lalu menubruk tubuhnya dan adiknya.

Hinata tertawa riang ketika menerima sambutan anak-anak itu padanya, bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut ketika menatap anak-anak itu. "Hai, apa kabar kalian?" ujar Hinata lembut. Dia sangat rindu akan suasana hangat ini.

"Baik," jawab mereka kompak.

Hinata segera kembali terlibat berbagai serbuan pertanyaan dari anak-anak itu. Dalam sekejap ruangan yang pada awalnya sedikit berdengung akibat obrolah kecil anak-anak kini berubah menjadi obrolan besar yang cukup ramai. Hinata yang agak kewalahan masih tetap berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu. Hanabi disisi lain mulai memasuki ruangan lain yang ada di rumah itu untuk menemui teman-temannya dulu.

Salah satu anak menarik-narik ujung kemejanya lebih kencang sehingga Hinata menunduk untuk melihat siapa anak itu. "Ada apa, Chiharu-chan?"

"Nee-chan datang untuk bercerita untuk kami lagi seperti waktu dulu 'kan?" tanyanya dengan mata bulat menggemaskan. "Aku kangen pada cerita-cerita kakak."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku juga datang untuk itu, ayo kita mulai."

"Ayo ...!"

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Balasan review:

**hinata. hiyuga34**: ini sudah dilanjut^^

**anna. fitry**: belum end kok, makasih udah dibilang menarik :3

**blackschool**: makasih, ini sudah dilanjut^^

**guest**: saya bukan om-om :v tapi makasih buat RnR nya

**Soputan**: makasih :)

**Durara**: jadi ini masih berlanjut, ada nama di describe-nya kok. Coba kau baca ulang Durara-san, pasti ketemu namanya ._.

**hqhqh**: ini sudah dilanjut, family untuk Hinata dan Hanabi serta beberapa tokoh lain yang belum kusebutkan namanya :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata segera menyuruh kumpulan anak-anak panti itu untuk segera duduk di hadapannya untuk mendengarkan cerita yang akan dibacakannya. Beberapa anak yang agak nakal sedikit membuat keributan saat proses itu, dengan sengaja mereka mendorong anak-anak lain agar bergeser dengan cukup keras hingga ada yang sempat menangis. Hinata yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dia sontak memberi tatapan peringatan pada anak-anak nakal itu selama beberapa saat hingga mereka menjadi tenang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua anak sudah duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang, gadis itu membuka buku cerita yang ada dipangkuannya. Mulutnya membuka dan mulai membawakan cerita itu dengan kata bernada yang sesuai dengan isi ceritanya. Gerakan tangan berikut suara yang di tinggi-rendahkan olehnya menyertai cerita itu untuk memberi gambaran yang lebih jelas pada anak-anak panti.

Disisi lain anak-anak itu memperhatikan cerita yang dibawakan Hinata dengan serius dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu yang sedang memeragakan isi dari cerita hingga seruan kegaguman meluncur dari mulut mungil mereka ketika gadis itu sampai dibagian cerita yang menarik.

"Ta-mat," ucap Hinata mengakhiri cerita yang dibawakannya seraya menutup buku cerita itu. Seruan kecewa segera terdengar dari anak-anak panti yang merasa tidak puas. Mereka masih merasa tidak cukup dengan satu cerita panjang yang dibawakan Hinata tadi.

"Hinata-nee, bacakan buku cerita yang lain ...," ucap salah satu dari mereka merajuk mewakili yang lain. Anak-anak lain memberi seruan persetujuan untuk mendukung ucapan perwakilan anak itu.

Hinata tersenyum samar menerima tanggapan dari anak-anak kecil itu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Hinata segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati ransel adiknya yang bersender di dekat sofa. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas itu untuk mencari buku-buku itu yang berada diantara buku sekolah adiknya dan beberapa mainan kecil.

"Kalian mau nee-chan membacakan yang mana dulu?" tanya Hinata ketika dia sudah mendapatkan buku yang dibawakannya dan kemudian menyodorkannya kearah anak-anak itu

Beberapa anak mendekati Hinata untuk melihat lebih jelas buku yang ditawarkan olehnya. Selama memilih, suara perdebatan kecil terdengar dari kumpulan anak-anak itu yang mulai menyuarakan pendapat masing-masing. Beberapa anak ada yang memilih Buku A, tapi beberapa anak lain menolak usulan itu dan memilih Buku B. Beberapa anak pemalu hanya diam mengawasi anak-anak lain yang berdebat sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Sudah memilih?" tanya Hinata selang beberap menit.

"Sudah, nee-chan," jawab sebagian besar mereka kompak.

Hinata mengulas senyum kecil. "Buku mana yang kalian pilih?"

"Yang ini!" seru mereka lagi menunjuk sebuah buka yang berada di tangan kanan Hinata, Buku B.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai ceritanya.

* * *

><p>My sister and I<p>

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini asli dari imajinasiku yang gaje

Warning: AU, little bit OOC, little bit kaku (?)

Tema: Family and Friendship, little bit romance (maybe)

Dont like? Don't read^^

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu pagar berwarna putih yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah berhias warna-warni. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya itu sehingga terlihat semakin berantakan. Dalam hati dia merutuk dirinya yang tanpa sadar sudah mengikuti gadis berbaju kebesaran itu yang berjalan bersama seorang anak kecil yang tidak dia ketahui.<p>

Keningnya berkerut ketika memikirkan alasannya bisa berada disini. Entah mengapa, semenjak hukuman itu matanya selalu mengarah ke gadis yang bisa dikatakan 'nerd' itu. Mengawasi tingkah laku gadis itu yang duduk dibagian dekat jendela, baris ketiga. Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya pun bahkan sempat dia tidak acuhkan ketika dirinya sibuk memandang gadis itu.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto menguap lebar ketika mendengar penjelasan dari guru matematika yang menjelaskan tentang program linier yang penuh akan huruf x dan y juga garis-garis yang melintang membentuk sebuah grafik. Ya, setelah pelajaran Sejarah kelasnya dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika wajib yang merupakan pelajaran yang paling tidak diminatinya.

Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat akibat mendengar penjelasan Ebisu-sensei mengenai materi yang dibawakannya. Tidak ada candaan ataupun apapun yang membuatnya bisa mengikuti pelajaran dan paham akan apa yang dijelaskan sensei-nya itu, yang terdengar hanyalah bisik-bisik dari beberapa temannya dan suara datar Ebisu-sensei yang mendominasi kelas.

Dia menghela napas panjang, mengucek matanya dengan cukup keras hingga terasa sakit dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memandang ke sekeliling kelasnya untuk mencari pemandangan lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Dia dapat melihat Shikamaru –anak yang paling jenius di kelas, sedang duduk di bagian pojok belakang kelas dan tampak menguap lebar berkali-kali. Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk semakin dalam, dan dalam beberapa detik kepalanya sudah tertelungkup sempurna di atas meja. Matanya kemudian sedikit bergeser dan menemukan Ino –sepupu jauhnya, sedang berbisik-bisik mesra dengan pacarnya si muka pucat bernama Sai.

Kiba yang berada di sebelah kirinya sedang asik mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya dengan asal dibalik buku cetak matematika yang dengan sengaja dia dirikan untuk menutupi pandangan guru. Anak-anak lain yang berada di dua barisan depan tampak serius memperhatikan pelajaran, sedangkan dua barisan yang ada di belakang tampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

Tidak ada yang menarik.

Naruto akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan berusaha mendengar penjelasan sensei-nya itu selama beberapa saat, tapi dia tidak bisa. Saat mulai mendengarkan penjelasan sensei itu dia dapat merasakan matanya kembali terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka lebar dan mulutnya kembali membuka untuk mengeluarkan kuapan yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

"Hoahm~" suara kuapan yang sangat keras akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya.

Ebisu-sensei dan beberapa anak di ruang kelas segera menoleh kearahnya akibat suara kuapannya itu. Ebisu-sensei menatapnya dengan tatapan stoic dan beberapa anak yang menoleh kearahnya, memandangnya dengan raut penasaran yang tidak disembunyikan atau mendengus tertahan karena melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak tidak berdosa.

"Cuci mukamu, Uzumaki," perintah Ebisu-sensei pada akhirnya.

"Ha'i sensei!"

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi khusus murid anak laki-laki. Berbagai bebauan khas kamar mandi segera menyerbak keluar dari balik pintu yang dibukanya, tapi dia mengabaikan semua itu lalu berjalan mantap mendekati salah satu wastafel.

Setelah membasahi mukanya dengan air dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya Naruto segera kembali kedalam kelas dan duduk ditempatnya. "Arigatou, sensei."

"Hn."

Anak laki-laki itu pada akhirnya membuka buku latihannya dan mulai memeperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius, suara Ebisu-sensei yang awalnya terdengar datar dan agak kabur sekarang terdengar jelas sehingga dia sekarang bisa menuliskan beberapa catatan dibuku tulisnya secepat mungkin, mengikuti ucapan sensei-nya itu yang cukup cepat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, entah kenapa matanya kembali terasa berat. Sial, apa ini gara-gara bermain ps hingga lupa waktu ya?

Dia kembali mengusap matanya dengan keras untuk menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga lalu menepuk pipinya berulangkali, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk mencoret-coret asal bukunya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kiba tadi –sekarang Kiba sudah tertidur pulas– pandangan matanya tidak fokus dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Suara sensei-nya bagaikan musik latar belakang yang masih terdengar samar oleh gendang telinganya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara benda jatuh yang terdengar cukup keras akibat kelas yang dalam suasana tenang tersebut. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang tempat suara benda jatuh itu berasal dan menemukan gadis berbaju kebesaran itu sedang membungkuk untuk meraih buku cetaknya yang terjatuh.

Tanpa sadar matanya memperhatikan gadis itu yang sudah meraih buku cetaknya kembali dan kemudian meletakkannya di tempat semula dengan keadaan terbuka. Tangan gadis itu kembali bergerak untuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari pangkal hidungnya dan membetulkan kucirannya kembali ke belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu kembali serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

Naruto menopang dagunya, matanya masih tetap memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo panjang itu dengan tatapan tidak terlalu fokus seakan terhipnotis. Dia dapat melihat gadis itu berulangkali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis dan buku tulis yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya, tangan perempuan itu tampak bergerak sesekali untuk menuliskan materi pelajaran. Tatapannya terkesan sangat tenang, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang mengerutkan keningnya penuh konsentrasi.

**BUAGH**

"Aduh!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

Kepalanya perlahan mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang guru berpakaian kemeja biru tua bergaris-garis dengan celana panjang hitam, berkacamata hitam dengan rambut yang ditutupi bandana biru dongker. Ebisu-sensei.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, senyum lima jari andalannya terpasang diwajahnya yang sedikit gugup. "Eh, ada Ebisu-sensei."

Perempatan di kening guru laki-laki itu tiba-tiba muncul dikeningnya dengan sangat jelas dan matanya berkilat-kilat tajam dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu, sangat berbeda dengan reaksinya pada Naruto yang pertama kali. Naruto terlihat semakin gugup ketika melihat semua tanda-tanda itu.

"Perhatikan pelajaran, Uzumaki." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "_H-Ha'i_, sensei."

Ebisu-sensei kembali berjalan ke depan kelas dan mulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Naruto mendesah lega dan matanya tanpa sadar melirik ke tempat gadis berbaju kebasaran itu yang ternyata juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Selama beberapa saat Naruto seakan tertarik oleh mata amethys gadis itu yang memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

Anak laki-laki itu dapat melihat gadis itu mendengus pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Ebisu-sensei.

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto masih penasaran dengan maksud tatapan singkat gadis itu padanya di kelas tadi, beberapa menit sebelum bel berdering dengan keras yang menandakan waktu untuk pulang.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengikuti gadis itu berikut anak perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya dengan langkah mengendap dan jarak yang cukup jauh. Keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh dua orang yang sepanjang perjalanan mengobrol dan tersenyum ria. Naruto hanya terus menatap dengan wajah berkerut bingung akan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang ... berdiri di depan sebuah rumah orang yang tidak dia kenal dengan wajah berkerut bingung yang masih setia terpasang di wajah tan-nya. Naruto mendesah keras lalu segera berbalik untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil motornya yang pasti masih terparkir dengan manis di parkiran sekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk terkena amukan legendaris ibunya kalau dia terlambat pulang ke rumah.

Saat hendak berjalan, sekilas mata safirnya dapat menangkap sebuah tulisan di papan nama yang membuatnya segera tertarik. Tulisan bercat seputih keratas 'Panti Asuhan Konoha-Gakuen' tertera di papan nama berwarna hitam kelam tersebut.

_Untuk apa dia kesini? _batin Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Setahunya tidak ada suruhan dari sekolah maupun para sensei untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan dalam rangka apapun.

Naruto memandang ke arah rumah itu lagi, mata safirnya menyipit untuk memperfokus pandangannya, mencari sosok gadis yang menjadi alasannya sekarang berdiri disini. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dari gadis itu.

_Mungkin dia hanya sekedar berkunjung,_ batin Naruto memutuskan. _Tapi untuk apa?_

Laki-laki itu terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlintas dibenaknya. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Dia kembali berpikir dengan keseriusan tingkat akut yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak menyadari seorang perempuan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memberikan tepokan pelan dibahunya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya suara seorang perempuan itu terdengar lembut.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan berumur 40-an yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya dengan raut sedikit penasaran dan mengulas senyum ramah.

"Err ... saya hanya kebetulan lewat kok, bi." Ucap Naruto terdengar salah tingkah, tiba-tiba saja kakinya sudah terasa gatal untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. "Saya permisi dulu, bi."

Naruto segera berlalu dengan cepat dari tempat itu tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada bibi itu untuk memberi tanggapan. Kedua kakinya terentang secara bergantian dan dengan segera membawanya kembali menuju parkiran sekolahnya yang sekarang pasti dalam keadaan sepi karena matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat.

Dalam beberapa menit dia sudah tiba di depan motornya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya bertumpu pada pahanya untuk menenangkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu.

_Hampir saja,_ batinnya mendesah lega.

Dia tidak ingin gadis berbaju kebesaran itu mengetahui dirinya sempat mengikutinya hingga ditempat yang sangat tidak diduganya. Kalau gadis itu tahu ... dia bisa disangka _stalker_.

.

Hinata kali ini benar-benar menyelesaikan bacaannya ketika sudah sampai pada batasnya bersuara tanpa henti, tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering sehingga dia sangat membutuhkan minum saat ini juga.

"Nee-chan mau minum, kalian juga mau?" tanya Hinata segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Mereka dengan serentak menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya, menyerukan kalimat yang hampir sama. "Aku mau, nee-chan."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada yang mau bantu, nee-chan?"

Beberapa anak segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, mengikutinya berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak dibagian paling dalam rumah.

Hinata menatap lorong yang dilewatinya dengan cermat, mengingat-ingat persamaan dan perbedaan yang terjadi pada panti asuhan yang pernah dia tinggali bersama adiknya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum hadir dibibirnya, kilasan ingatan yang menyenangkan yang berasal dari panti asuhan ini membanjiri benaknya dengan cepat bagaikan air terjun.

"Hinata-nee, kita sudah sampai ..." ucap seorang anak kecil menggoyangkan lengannya pelan.

Gadis itu tampak gelagapan selama beberapa saat lalu mengacak lembut rambut anak itu. "Hayate-kun mau minum apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk berpikir lalu tangannya terancung bersemangat dan menatap Hinata berbinar-binar. "Aku mau sirup apel."

"Eh?" Hinata menyahut heran. "Memang ada sirup apel ya, Hayate-kun?"

"Ada," sebuah suara lain menyahut pertanyaan Hinata, jelas bukan suara seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu tatap dengan seorang perempuan yang sebelumnya ditemui Naruto tadi, sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya yang berkeriput samar menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Dia kemudian membuka kedua lengannya selebar mungkin.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hinata," ucap perempuan itu lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata terpaku selama beberapa saat untuk memandang perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya itu, matanya tiba-tiba terasa memanas lalu dengan cepat menghambur kearah perempuan itu, memeluknya erat.

"Bibi ..." ucapnya perlahan, air matanya mulai menetes tanpa henti. "Aku kembali."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Balasan review:

**blackschool**: haha, aku mengerti ... ini sudah dilanjut :)

**Zero Kiryuu 1**: emm ... sepertinya anda salah memberi review, Zero-san ...

**june25**: ini sudah dilanjut^^

**betmenpengangguran**: terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut^^

**reyvanrifqi**: terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut^^

**Guest**: :v

**hqhqhq**: terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya :')

**Ares**: ini sudah dilanjut^^

**Guest** bagian 2 : makasih pujiannya, haha, aku emang mau fokus ke family dan frienshipnya aja ... Apa yang kayak diatas udah cukup memenuhi syarat?

**Barloxs**: sudah dilanjut^^

Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih suda membaca :)


End file.
